


It's Gonna Be Okay.

by hashtagimanartist



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill and Audra don't have kids, Established Stanpat, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, OCC(s) OFC and OMC are all Stanley's children, OFC is Eddie's daughter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Road Trips, Stan has kids and they're named after birds :0, Stanley Uris Lives, Texting, The Turtle CAN Help Us (IT), WAY more tags to come we're still in exposition boys!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagimanartist/pseuds/hashtagimanartist
Summary: Edward Kaspbrak had a good life. He had a wife who loved him, a steady job, and a good house. He wasn’t unhappy, and things were fine. What he wasn’t expecting was for a social worker to call him one June morning in 2013. What he definitely wasn’t expecting was for the social worker to say: “Mr. Eddie Kaspbrak?”“Edward, yes.”“We’d like to speak with you regarding your child, when would be a good time to meet with you?”or: the one where Pennywise's magic didn't completely work, and a child turns out to be the Loser's Club's greatest asset.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Eventual Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh - Relationship, Eventual Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier - Relationship, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that's been floating around in my head for several months, and I had a draft up for it, but it has since been deleted; it wasn't a functional version. So, here's the new one, and I'm excited to work on it! The first chapter shouldn't have any triggers, but as the story progresses, there will be canon typical triggers that will be labeled before each respective chapter. Additionally, the lines from IT: Chapter 2 might not be completely accurate, as I haven't watched the movie since I saw it in theatres six months ago, because honestly it's a really hard movie for me to watch. I will try to keep it as accurate as possible with some clips on YouTube, but overall, no promises. If someone wants to drop a link to the script, I might be able to stay more true to the movie, but I have yet to find a script myself. Thanks, and enjoy!

Edward Kaspbrak had a good life. He had a wife who loved him, a steady job, and a good house. He wasn’t unhappy, and things were fine. What he wasn’t expecting was for a social worker to call him one June morning in 2013. What he _definitely_ wasn’t expecting was for the social worker to say: “Mr. Eddie Kaspbrak?”

“Edward, yes.”

“We’d like to speak with you regarding your child, when would be a good time to meet with you?”

He drove to the address, lucky that there was a building near his job, making it easy to meet without Myra knowing. Not that he wanted to _lie_ , more that he… didn’t want to worry her. 

Upon arriving he was greeted by a young woman in a black suit, and a clipboard in hand. “As I said on the phone, we are discussing your daughter. Her name is Jamie, she’s thirteen, and until about a week ago, she lived with her mother in San Diego, California. Her mother, Kiera Smith, committed suicide with supposed little to no warning, leaving Jamie quite shaken. She’s upstairs if you’d like to meet her, or we can start discussing and signing papers regarding the foster system and adoption via a new family.” She looked at him expectantly. 

“You know for sure she’s mine? I don't think I’ve ever heard anything about her.”

“Yes, Mr. Kaspbrak, we’ve run appropriate tests and corroborated her mother’s will. She expected that you might not remember; you were both apparently quite intoxicated, and it was 13 years ago.” When Eddie does not respond, she continues. “She said you told her you were on a business trip? Risk analysis and insurance?”

Eddie nodded, starting to piece together the stories. _Condom must have broke_ , he thought. “Yeah. Okay, I’ll meet her.”

“Do you have the intention of accepting parental responsibilities? Please try and keep her feelings in mind before you agree to get her hopes up. She has been through a lot.”

He nodded, not even thinking about Myra. 

-

He walked into a room resembling a hospital room, with just a little decor. Not enough to resemble a hotel, but more life than the sterile white walls he had grown so familiar with over time. 

The brown haired child looked up at him from where she sat on the bed with hopeful eyes and smiled. “Hi,” she said.

Eddie just about fainted.

-

He signed the papers, and just like that, Jamie was listed as his next of kin. Well, not _just like that_ , he’d still need to change all his paperwork at the office, talk to his doctor about putting her down for vaccinations and making sure he was listed as an emergency contact for her school, which he had to sign her up for the next year and-

Yeah, it wasn’t _easy breezy_ work.

While he waited for Myra to get home from her day job, he figured he’d get to know the kid, _his daughter_ , a bit more. Which was a bit awkward.

“So… Wanna tell me a bit about yourself?”

“I guess, uh… I dunno, I like to draw. And listen to music.”

“Yeah? What’s your favourite band?”

“I like Led Zeppelin, but not many people know that.”

“70s, huh? That’s pretty neat.”

“Yeah, I like a lot of older stuff, you know? Fleetwood Mac, David Bowie, AC/DC.”

“Those are all very different, kid.” He laughed and walked over to the kitchen. “Would you like anything? What are you allergic to? I must have given you something. We have gluten free, dairy free, nut free-”

“I’m not allergic to anything.”

Eddie raised an eyebrow. 

“But,” she nodded, sitting down at the kitchen table. “I’ll eat anything, so just give me whatever.” She smiled sweetly, revealing braces. _Note to self- orthodontist appointments._

-

By the time Myra got home, Eddie knew that Jamie liked to draw cartoonish people, really liked to read horror novels, and her favourite animal was a turtle. Of course, he learned more than that, but that was what Jamie was really passionate about. What he didn’t learn was: why now? What happened to her mother? Did it take 13 years to track him down, or did she not know about him until recently? Whatever his questions were, they would have to wait, as Myra had just come in, and she looked… shocked, to say the least. 

“Eddie, who is this?” She turned to him with a vicious smile. 

“Myra, this is Jamie. She is my… daughter.”

“I _beg your pardon_?”

“Long before I knew you. No worries about that.”

“Out of wedlock?” Myra looked at the ceiling. “Jesus H. Christ.”

“Jamie?” Eddie turned to face her, and she was looking extremely uncomfortable. “Why don’t you head into the guest bedroom and start unpacking your things. I want you to make that room your own.” Jamie did so, and Eddie stood so he was taller than Myra, if only by an inch or so. “She’s my _kid_ , Myra, and I cannot believe you would say that right in front of her. She’s been through some shit, and whether you like it or not, she’s living with us now, and you’ll need to learn to deal with that.”

Myra took a breath, and sat down at the table. “As long as you’re sure. You told me you weren’t ready to start trying, and I assumed that was still the case.” She eyed him suspiciously. 

Eddie made a few hand gestures to nothing in particular, at a loss for what to say. It’s true, something was holding him back from trying for a child, but he felt less scared about the 13 year old in the room next to him. Maybe it was because she was older, he didn’t know. At any rate, he was keeping Jamie, and Myra wasn’t going to stop him. 

Over the next 3 years, Eddie was glad to say he’d learned to be a pretty good dad. He drove Jamie to school every morning, he let her have time with her friends, he definitely wasn’t as overprotective of her as his own mother had been. That being said, old habits die hard. He still had trouble reassuring himself that a cold was just that and nothing more, and he often found himself stress cleaning the apartment when he heard a cough or a sneeze. As crazy as he felt, Jamie seemed… to get it? Well, not at first. 

_“Jamie, did you put your dirty clothes in the hamper?”_

_“Hmm?” She took out an earbud. “Oh, uh, no, I didn’t. I’ll do it later.”_

_“Please do it now, they need to be cleaned up and put away.”_

_“They don’t have the plague, you know.”_

_Eddie could feel himself getting anxious, and he took a puff of his inhaler to reassure himself. He wasn’t going to lose his tember. He wasn't._

_“Please go do it now, Jamie.” His voice was more stern, but he didn’t blow up at her. She seemed to get it, and got up_.  
Over the first 6 or so months of staying, Jamie picked up on Eddie’s habits, and soon she had worked out at the very least how to keep things clean, if not entirely tidy. Her room was abysmal most of the time, and Eddie generally stayed out of it, but he knew she was just a teenager, nothing harmful. They got along fairly well, and eventually they set times in the evenings for movies- _family bonding_ as the social worker had recommended.

Myra, on the other hand… To say the least, she and Jamie never got along very well. They used to argue constantly, mostly about something Jamie did. Now, Jamie was more… civil. She usually waved Myra off if she got too annoyed, and they’d be tense for a little while, but then it’d be fine. They even went ice skating as a family once. It didn’t last long; Jamie fell and twisted her ankle, but it was fun while it lasted. Even if Myra insisted they never go back. _It’s only because she cares_ , Eddie thought. 

Myra was also trying to get Eddie on board for trying to have a child again. She cornered him one day while Jamie was at school- they both had a day off. 

“Eddie, we’ve been married for nearly 6 years now. Aren’t we going to try?”

“We have a kid, Myra,” Eddie gulped, his palms growing sweaty. “She’s already enough.”

“Not for me. I don’t understand why we can’t have a child _together_.” She threw her hands in the air in exasperation. “ _I_ want a child. One that _I_ had a hand in making. One that I can _connect_ with.”

That struck Eddie. Yeah, Myra and Jamie didn’t get along _well_ , but Eddie thought that was normal. “You want… your own? I thought-“

“Eddie, come on. Think logically. It’s not going to work for me and her. I tried at first, but I just can’t.”

Eddie knew that. She had been trying, very hard. And he supposed he was expecting a lot from Myra. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt to hear.

“She’s become your priority, Eddie. And I know you’re her _father_ , but we need to do something about our relationship. I feel… left behind. Make sure to take your meds tonight.” She turned and went back to their bedroom, closing and locking the door behind her.

The two didn’t talk for the rest of the night. Eddie took his pills and slept on the couch. Jamie pretended not to notice, instead sketching his sleeping form while she watched that new standup on Netflix. Maybe she’d give them to Myra to help try and mend things. 

She knew she wasn’t appreciative enough of all that Myra has done for her. She let her stay. And despite everything, she still made sure she was healthy, even if she was a bit overzealous. She didn’t have to. Jamie should be grateful. So she sketched. _After school tomorrow_ , she thought. _I’ll fix it. Everything I've done, I’ll apologize for._ So, the next morning, she got up and made breakfast. Best have everyone in a good mood, right? She made (gluten free) pancakes with blueberry topping, and she cleaned and set the table. They had breakfast, and Jamie squirmed under Myra’s stern gaze. Eddie didn’t notice, he was jotting down notes for work that day. At exactly 7, Eddie and Jamie got in the car to go to work and school, respectively.

The two drove down the crowded New York streets in mostly silence, except for when Eddie was cut off:

“Come on _asshole_ , doesn’t flow of traffic mean anything to you?!”

“Dad, how are you still in New York?”

Before Eddie could answer, Myra’s caller ID popped up on the smart-dashboard of the car. Eddie answered it, and Jamie looked out the window to figuratively give the two some space.

“ _Eddie-bear, you left without saying goodbye_.”

“Myra, I can’t leave after 7, I need to make sure Jamie gets to school on time, you know this.”

“ _I know we left things off on a sore note last night, but I at least wanted to hear an ‘I love you’ before you left. Did you remember your medication this morning? Do you have your inhaler_?”

“Yes, I took my meds, yes, I have my inhaler. I’m a grown man, Myra, I know how to take care of myself.”

“ _Eddie, that hurt! I've done nothing but look out for you, and this is the thanks I get_?”

“Myra, I have to go. Some idiot just... passed me… ” He glanced at the smart-dash to see a number from Derry, Maine pop up on the screen. Suddenly his mind was filled with vague, yet familiar voices. Memories from his childhood were playing in his head like someone was telling a story, complete with Voices for the characters.

_From what I hear, the list is longer than my wang!_

_That's not saying much._

_I wanna move towards something!_

_High ho, Silver! Away!_

_It’s really interesting, actually._

_I know the difference between a nightmare and real life._

_“ _Fine, Eddie. I love you_.”_

_“I… love you too, mommy”_

_“ _What_?”_

_“Myra. Goodbye.”_

_Before Jamie could say anything, he answered the Derry phone number._

_“Hello? Who is this?”_

_“ _Eddie? It's Mike_.”_

_“Mike?”_

_“ _Mike, from Derry_.”_

_“Dad, look out!”_

_Eddie slammed on the brakes as he made it to the red light, only just barely stopping before the line. He was honked at several times, but at least the taxi that just zoomed in front of them wasn't hit._

_“ _Eddie?! Eddie are you okay? Who was that?_ ”_

_“Oh, yeah I'm good! Almost crashed my car, but we’re good! That was my daughter. Uh, say hi, Jamie.”_

_“Hi, Mike.”_

_“ _A kid_?” _

_“Yeah,” Eddie frowned. “What about it?”_

_“ _Nothing, uh… Call me back, yeah? I gotta talk to you, uh, alone_.” _

_“Hey, Mike?” Jamie sat forward in her seat, as if engaging herself more in the conversation. Her brow furrowed and she was thinking so hard, Eddie could practically see the cogs turning in her mind. “Why are you calling now? I've never even heard of you. Dad’s never mentioned you. Like, at all.”_

_“ _It’s like a… uh- a reunion. For the club we were in when we were younger. The losers club_.”_

_“-losers club.” Eddie finished the sentence as he remembered._

_“So there are, uh, other people?”_

_“... _yes? What are you getting at_?”_

_“I dunno. I just have these dreams sometimes and I'm wondering about something. We’re almost at my school, so you’ll have my dad in a few minutes.” She wrung her hands nervously as Eddie pulled up to the school._

_“You okay, Jay?” He turned and put a hand on her shoulder._

_“Just… be careful, okay? I have a bad feeling.”_


	2. Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortish chapter today :) also- chubby ben r i g h t s  
> -  
> TW/// emetophobia, implied/referenced canonical domestic abuse, implied/referenced canonical suicide attempt (it doesn't happen but its implied that Stanley thinks about it), referenced canonical homophobic hate crime

What Eddie doesn’t know yet, is the gathering of the so-called “Loser’s Club” had officially started earlier that morning with William Denbrough, famously known for his horror novels, or perhaps more infamously known for his less-than-stellar endings.He was on set of the movie adaptation of his novel “ _Attic Room_ ” talking (if you could call it that. To the rest of the cast and crew, it seemed much more like a fight that might end in a request for a divorce, which, if you knew the couple, seemed to be a long time coming) with his wife… and lead actress, Audra Phillips. They were arguing about the endings to Bill’s novels when he got the call from Mike.

The next person to get the call was Eddie himself, followed by Ben Hanscom, now grown to be a successful architect. He’s still a bachelor, unable to forget the feelings he retained from childhood for a woman he only remembers by name from a worn yearbook page he keeps in his wallet. He’s grown into his body, while still retaining his curves and still learning to love himself. 

Next is famed comedian Richie Tozier. Known for I-hate-my-girlfriend and masturbation jokes, he has a very clear audience, one that he got to see in person, as he is travelling the continental U.S. for his latest stand-up tour. He got the call from Mike about 30 minutes after receiving a “good luck present” from his manager (and secret frequent hook-up), Steve, and 5 minutes before he was expected to perform a sold-out show in Los Angeles, after which he promptly threw up twice. Once immediately following the call, and one on stage, in front of thousands of people, who would all come to believe he was a drug addict and was only now finally burning out. 

The next on Mike’s cursed list of phone numbers is Stanley Uris, the most successful young accountant in Georgia (and as his wife, Patty, says: _the best damn accountant in the Southwest, maybe even the entire country_ , which she will always follow with a passionate kiss on the lips). He and his wife were planning a family vacation to Buenos Aires. That’s right, Stanley Uris has a family consisting of him and his wife, and three beautiful children: Finch, aged 16, Robin, aged 12, and Wren, aged 8. Finch took after his father in the math department, and had several math olympiad gold medals. Robin was a feisty girl, taking after both parents in that regard. Wren was just beginning to figure out who she was, finding she enjoyed soccer just as much as her mother did when she was younger. Mike was yet again surprised to hear the excited yelling of children in the background of the phone call that would uproot Stanley’s carefully built life. His call would shake Stanley more than anyone else that day, almost ultimately leading to Stanley’s demise. Fortunately, his children unknowingly convinced him of his bravery, and though dark thoughts and troubling memories swirled around in his mind, he managed to convince Patty that he had a last minute business trip, and with shaking hands, booked the plane to Maine. He normally would never have lied to her, but the likelihood that she would follow him to Derry was too high for him to risk.

While Stanley was having his deadly debate with himself, Mike called Beverly Marsh, co-creator of _Rogan &Marsh_, a very famous fashion design company. Her glamorous life on the covers of dozens of magazines had an incredibly dark turn behind the closed doors of her large home. When Mike called her to coax her back to Derry, she was one of the Losers who remembered more than glimpses and Voices. Not quite remembering IT, but enough that her stomach twisted into a harsh knot, not dissimilar to the one that formed when her husband opened the door to their bedroom after a particularly bad day. She tried to leave without alarming him, but he woke up and was furious. When she finally managed to leave the home, it was not without her arms burning with the physical pain of Tom slashing her with his leather belt, and her mind burning with the mental pain of her cyclical abuse she seemed to experience with every man close to her in her life. When she got outside, when she was finally safe, she took off her wedding ring and left it on the step, like Cinderella leaving her broom at her wicked stepmother’s house.

Mike himself was still struggling; learning of Pennywise’s return through the gut wrenching death of Adrian Mellon was hard to stomach, even for someone who had spent the last 27 years researching and preparing for this very moment. The most he could do was help Adrian’s long-term boyfriend, Don Hagarty, get his closure, despite the hard work of the police, who were a grim reflection of the seemingly sunny town’s darkness that feeds on hate.

Once the laundry finished going through, Eddie finished packing, and took a look at the flat, subconsciously thinking it might be the last time he did so. The drive back to Jamie’s school was just as anxiety-inducing as the drive from, and he found himself screaming at traffic more than usual, which was saying a lot.

He pulled in front of the school and parked, pulling out his phone.

_Me, 11:52 AM: I’m in front of the school, I called ahead so they should be calling you down any minute now._

Jamie’s response was concise and almost immediate:

_Jamie, 11:53 AM: copy that, red leader!_

Eddie laughed as a new text came in.

_Jamie, 11:53 AM: theyre sendin me down now  
Jamie, 11:53 AM: probably shouldnt have said peace out losers to my math class but at this point idc idc  
Jamie, 11:53 AM: what are they gonna do? put me in detention? good luck with that karen  
Me, 11:54 AM: Jamie, what on Earth did that mean?  
Jamie, 11:54 AM: that, my dear father, is the hip new lingo that the kids these days are using  
Jamie, 11:54 AM: don't worry dad you only just figured out emojis so i don't expect you to get it right away  
Me, 11:55 AM: Just you wait, kid. I’ll get good at this sooner than you expect. Now where are you?_

A knocking on the passenger side window caught Eddie off guard, and he jumped, seeing Jamie waving through the glass. He unlocked the door, and she tossed her backpack on the floor of the car before turning to her father.

“Where’s Mattie?”

“He’s in the trunk, you're welcome to grab him, and if you want to use it right now, I grabbed your blanket off your bed.”

“ _Hell_ yeah!”

“Watch your language, young lady.”

Soon enough, they were on the road, their hellish adventure soon to begin.


End file.
